Gag Gift
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: She didn't know how to use it and he wasn't against teaching her.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soul Eater or the small little wonder that belongs to _Trojan._

**Gag Gift  
>by. <strong>_Poisoned Scarlet_

Liz's declarations should not be taken lightly.

Especially when they involved a small, purple, box that contained an even tinier packet – which her partner was poking with bewilderment at the moment.

"What, do they think this is _funny?_" Maka screeched, her fury knowing no bounds as Soul Eater examined the small box with more confidence. "It's my birthday! My _nineteenth_ birthday! How could she think about giving me something like _that_? I thought she was kidding when she said she would! Ugh, and she even had the nerve to give it to me in front of everyone!"

"Hey, can I open it?" Soul asked, finished with reading the print on the box. When his meister showed no sign of answering, preferring to vent out her frustrations with colorful words and loud growls, he shrugged and tore the top open with his teeth.

"…if my papa found out what she got me, I don't even _want _to know what he'd do to me!" Maka groaned, shaking her head miserably at the thought. Soul shuffled out the small packet from within the box, raising his brow at the handy black pouch that came along with it. He snorted softly at the condom that came with the toy, tossing it aside in disinterest. "Liz is such a shameless idiot! She's lucky I hid it before anyone else saw what it was! Now I have more of a reason to never enter her room – I don't want to know what I'd find in it if I do."

"Huh, cool." Soul flipped the small device in his hand curiously. It fit on the tip of his finger exactly, the soft casing built especially for being pressed against a woman's genitals. It was even _ribbed_, he noticed with surprise. His thumb brushed the black button on the bottom of the massager, jumping a little at the powerful vibrations that followed. "Whoa…"

"_Soul, _are you even listening? Ugh! Don't touch it!" Maka snapped, glaring at him as he fiddled with the toy. "Put it back! Who said you can open it, anyway? I'm returning it to Liz! She can have it, for all I care!"

"It's not nice to return a present, Maka." Soul mock-scolded, snickering when she shot him a dirty look. He rose his hand, showing her the vibrator he had fit on the tip of his fore finger. She pressed her lips together in disapproval at that. "'Sides, she gave it to you as a gag gift, right? It's supposed to be funny."

"Well, it's not. I don't find this amusing at all!" Maka scowled, eying the purple vibrator on her weapons finger. "Put it back in the box, Soul, I'm giving it back to her first thing tomorrow morning." Maka reached down for the bag Tsubaki had given her, digging past the tissue paper to find a nice, modest, shirt and black pencil skirt tucked inside. "Why couldn't she give me something like _this_ instead?" She sighed, wistfully.

"Because you need to learn how to _live a little,_" Soul drawled. He smirked when she glanced at the vibrator and looked away quickly.

"How will giving me a _vibrator_ for my birthday help me '_live a little'_, exactly?" Maka challenged, crossing her arms.

He shrugged, not rising to her bait. "Maybe she thought you'd get curious and use it one day."

"Curious?" Maka scoffed, turning her head away from the toy defiantly. "I may like learning but this is something I do _not _want to learn about!"

"How come? Learning is learning, right?" Soul retorted casually, unfazed by her simmering rage. Maka was quick to turn back to her other gifts, somehow feeling challenged by her partners words. He meant them nonchalantly – Maka knew him well enough to know when he was challenging her – yet they struck a nerve inside of her because she could not deny them.

Learning was learning.

Knowledge was knowledge.

_But I don't want to learn… _Maka faltered because that wasn't true at all. When wasn't she open to learning, even if it was something like this? It wasn't as if she was _completely_ ignorant to anything within _those _tepid waters. She knew about sex and intimacy; she had read up a few books on it, even tried some harlequin novels and found them enjoyable – if only because of the sappy romance, which was her guilty pleasure. Her father frequented _cabaret clubs_, for crying out loud! It was only a matter of time before she was exposed to the darker, more enticing, facets of relationships.

She had the knowledge, of course, but _exercising _that knowledge was a totally different playing field.

Her eyes darted back to Soul at this thought, the way he amused himself by turning the vibrator on and off. He was unaffected by the toy, and she wished she could brush things off just as easily as he could. She had seen those vibrators (and other such things) before, as had he now that she thought about it, because Blair was always bringing them and out of the house. Mainly, the cat held onto them for her witch friends at the cabaret, but sometimes they were hers and they were left lying around between couch cushions or on top of Maka's comforter, as the cat had taken a liking to sleeping with her.

Soul was a messy sleeper, that was Blair had told her when she asked.

"It doesn't matter." Maka huffed, deciding dwelling on such a frivolous topic was time-wasting. "It's not like I know how to use it, anyway." She went back to digging through a gift-wrapped box given to her by Ox this time. She smiled when she saw it was a new pair of combat boots, in her size.

"Do you _wanna'_ learn how to use it?" His lips by her ear, chest pressed against her back, Maka was lucky she was not the jumpy type or she would have leaped twelve paces into the air. Instead, she stayed very still, her eyes darting down to the snaking arm that wrapped around her stomach. Her heart raced at the low, dangerous tenor of her partners voice. "I can show you if you want. It's not _that _hard to figure out."

"Soul, quit messing around."

"You really need to learn to _relax_," he breathed, pushing the shoe box away from her. His hand slid up and down her arm calmingly, finger tips undoing the balls and knots of tension that kept his meister so rigid in his hold. "It's not healthy to be so uptight all the time." His mouth trailed down her jawline, kissed the soft skin of her cheek as Maka bravely strove to keep her heart in her chest. "It's okay to _let loose _sometimes."

"Soul, quit it. I'm fine." She mumbled, taking a quick breath to calm her nerves when he adjusted her in his arms but did not relent. His mouth was on her neck now, teeth grazing the heated flesh before sinking in and eliciting a gasp. Biting would leave marks, she thought with alarm, but it didn't feel as _bad_ as she thought it would... "Soul, I'm serious… _stop_…"

They'd never done this, Maka slowly realized. He took it fairly slow with her: holding hands, hugging and the occasional heated kiss were the most dirty they've gone. How far was he willing to take it tonight... on her birthday? The thought of going far was surprisingly welcoming. She tensed when his lips traced up her jaw and neared her own, his other hand pushing her head so he could capture them.

"Just relax, Maka." Soul murmured against her mouth, being careful not to startle her away as he prepared the vibrator to fit on his finger again when the time came. She wouldn't know what hit her, he thought deviously. The only thing giving away his intentions was the twitching grin on his lips as she took his advice and began to relax in his arms. "Yeah, like that. Just… _stop thinking for a bit._"

Stop thinking? _Stop thinking_? How could he suggest such an atrocity– how could he even _think _such a thing? Not thinking always got her in trouble, always made her brush with death. But she could see why _not thinking_ would benefit her in this situation, as his tongue slid into her mouth and her skin prickled with excitement.

"_Soul_…" She breathed, her fingers clutching the leather of his jacket. Through her daze, she could feel his fingers tease the hem of her skirt; ghost down her thighs before gaining confidence and smoothing down them completely. "H-hey… this is…"

"_Letting loose._" Soul purred, quick to distract her with his mouth while his fingers slipped between her thighs. She cried out when a digit pressed against her moist center. Her skin burned, her heart drummed in her chest. Swallowing, Maka felt reason begin to leave her when he slipped his fingers under the damp cloth of her panties.

It slightly scared her, how easily it was to lose herself to him, as Soul brought a hand up to grab her breast. The sensations that took over her body were dangerous; strong enough to begin to blur out her trusted logic. Her breaths came fast and short when he slyly slipped a finger inside of her; quiet whimpers escaping her whenever Soul ran his hands over her perked breasts.

Maka groaned throatily when his slick fingers ran down her folds again and again.

"There, see?" He smirked, her body completely lax in his chest. He cracked his fingers using his thumb when he brought his hand out from within her panties, loosening them up and readying them for the next act in his play. His glinting eyes strayed down to the vibrator. "That wasn't too hard, was it?" Her own eyes were half-lidded, a darker green than he remembered, and hazy.

And she did nothing to stop him when he pried her thighs apart again.

He grinned wickedly just as her breath hitched.

Suddenly, reason returned like a brick to her head when she felt something foreign – not like his finger – press against her. Her eyes snapped open, mouth parted to shriek her rage at his tricks, when she heard a _click _and reason was discarded once more.

"A-AH! NO, wait, _Soul—!" _ She sucked in a breath, arching her back as his finger pressed the vibrator closer to her. Her eyes fluttered, eyes rolling back, when he began to steadily move his finger; a painful pressuring building within her abdomen with every stroke.

"Maka," he grunted when she threw her head back against his shoulder, biting her lip to keep down her cries. Her hand flashed back, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. He kept her anchored by gripping her hips, not minding that she was pulling his hair roughly with every rub of the vibrator.

Maka choked back a cry when his hand stole under her shirt, pushing past her bra so he could fondle her. Matched along with the vibrators powerful shocks, his hard breathing, and each deepening and quickening stroke across her sex with that infernal device, Maka shouldn't have been so surprised that when the pressure finally collapsed in a flood of ecstasy, her scream echoed through the walls of their apartment.

Soul turned off the vibrator after a few seconds and she jerked a little, caught off guard by the sudden move. She slumped against him soon after, breathless; thighs trembling. She flushed when she realized that, in her blinding pleasure, she'd spread herself wide. She clamped her thighs closed, pulling his hand out from in-between immediately after.

Maka wrinkled her nose at the slippery feeling left behind.

"And that's how you use it." Soul sniggered, choking off when Maka slammed a textbook on his head without her usual battle cry. "What the—?" She smashed it on his head again, studiously avoiding his face because she was sure _hers _was redder than his eyes.

"Give me _that_!" Maka snapped, snatching the vibrator from his hand. She clenched her fist around it, standing up. She threw the book at his face for extra measure, growling: "When I said I didn't know how to use it, that doesn't mean you can go ahead and teach me!"

"What're you complaining about?" Soul grumbled, swatting the book off his head. He rubbed his forehead grouchily. "You weren't so angry when I used it on you. In fact, you were pretty _eager_—!"

"MAKA CHOP!"

"Oh, _c'mon_—!"

Maka huffed, rolling her eyes as he groaned pathetically on the couch. But her eyes softened soon after, shoulders losing their tense edge. It was impossible to stay angry at him after something like _that_; she felt uplifted and chipper, actually. Better than she had felt in days. She placed her book on the coffee table and slipped the vibrator in the black pouch that was laying around by her partners leg.

"Just because you taught me doesn't mean I'll use it." Maka muttered. She watched his lips quirk into a crooked grin at her words, peeking at her through the cracks between his fingers. "But now I can't return it to her..." She opened the pouch up again, peering inside meekly. "It's been…used." She was once again made aware of the slick moisture between her legs.

"Might as well run the battery out, right?" Soul suggested hopefully.

"_No_." She deadpanned.

Soul deflated. "Jeez, you're such a downer, Maka. I thought that trail run might convince you to start using it!"

"Why do you want me to use it so badly?" Maka demanded with her hands on her hips. Soul looked at her as if the answer should have been obvious. She tightened the draw strings on the pouch instead, exclaiming without thought: "I don't need some toy when….when I have you, right?"

He looked truly shocked. "Me…?"

"Look, Liz gave me this thing – or she told she would, anyway – because she thought you were holding back on me." Maka confessed, troubled. "Or something like that. I didn't think so, but that was her reasoning."

"Holding back on you—? I was giving you _time_ to adjust to our relationship!" Soul protested, seething at the thought. Holding back on her? Yeah, he _was_, for the sole reason of not scaring her off! "You didn't have the best example growing up, and the last thing I needed was for you to push me away if I tried anything so soon!"

She looked up in surprise, warmed by his protectiveness. "Is that why you were taking it slow…?"

Soul gave her a long look before blowing a strand of white hair out of his eyes, passing off his less than cool words as something casual. He stretched his arms over his head, coughing out: "Well, yeah, that's the cool thing to do. I'm ready when you are." He was careful not to look at her so she didn't notice the twinge of red that dusted his cheeks.

"Soul…"

"What?" He gruffed, daring to sneak a peek at her. He groaned when he caught _that _look in her eye; that warm, sweet look that always broke down his reservations. "Maka, no, _crap_…" He squirmed when she hugged him tightly, mockingly cooing out things like "that's so sweet, Soul!" and "you're face is red!".

"Damn it, this is _so_ not cool, Maka!" Soul exclaimed, glaring at her as she laughed. He gave up his charade after a few more seconds and brought her into his arms again, making sure she was comfortable on his lap. His chin on her shoulder, mouth already twisting into a smirk, he innocently asked: "So... does this mean I get to sleep in your room now?"

In her opinion, he deserved that Maka Chop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I keep reading all of these fanfictions with vibrators in them and it motivated to write my own, since I've actually seen one before. My friend takes it with her everywhere she goes - I swear, her backpack is a sex shop. It's disturbing how many perverse objects she's able to stuff in there and _still_ be able to fit a binder and pencil case.

I'll never know how she never gets caught when they search her bag...

_Scarlett._


End file.
